Beyond Life
by BobWhite
Summary: Jackson in a coma! R&R to find out more.
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

Jackson's driving home from school when someone slams into the driver's side of his car. Will he be okay? And who hit him? Will he meet someone in Limbo while he's in surgery?


	2. Jackson Stewart

_Will be in 3__rd__ person._

**Jackson Stewart:**

Jackson was driving home from school when he noticed someone tailing him. He thought he might be in trouble, but he hadn't done anything to anybody that he knew of. He was turning off the highway when the car behind him slammed into him, sending him into oncoming traffic. Jackson felt pain in his side as the same car that hit him before came flying at him, never stepping on the brakes as he shifted into third gear. Jackson felt the pain of being slammed into and then nothing. It was as if he was floating, but not really reaching any destination.

Jackson could hear the sirens in the background and then to his surprise, he saw someone coming towards him. He thought it was his mother, but it turned out to be another sixteen year old. She was pretty and he could see her smiling at him, attempting to take his hand in her. Without warning she was next to him, telling him not to be afraid. He looked down; saw the firefighter & paramedics trying to get his body out of the car. He wondered about his dad & Miley. What would they think once they found out? Would he be safe with this girl?

His questions were answered as she transported him to the hospital & to the waiting room, where Mr. Stewart, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Rico and other friends were waiting. To him it had only been a matter of seconds from the crash to the hospital, but in real life, it had been nearly four hours. What now?


	3. At The Hospital

**At The Hospital:**

Mr. Stewart, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Rico & a couple other friends were waiting for some news on Jackson when the cops came in. they had some bad news. And nobody needed to hear it. There was another family in the waiting room with them. They noticed the cops & stood up to go. They tried to get there son to come with them but to Miley, Lily, & Oliver, the boy wouldn't budge. The cops nodded to the family & then went to address the Stewart clan.

"**Mr. Stewart, can we talk to you in private?"** an Officer Rose asked. The boy came up to them.

"**Officer Rise, have you found out who tried to kill my sister yet? We've been waiting for two weeks on you guys to come up with some new evidence."**

"**We have new evidence, James. And it concerns this new victim, Mr. Stewart's son."** There was a gasp from every member within the waiting room. The other family came up to the officers.

"**The man that tried to kill my daughter also tried to kill this mans son?"** the mother asked.

"**Yes, but don't worry, we aim on getting this guy before another young person is hurt."**

"**You knew this guy was out there and you told nobody? This all could've been avoided if it had been on the news! For Christ Sakes, he's my brother."** Miley yelled.

"**Then we have something in common,"** James said. **"Let me show you my sister while your father talks to the officers. Is it alright mum?"**

"**Go ahead James. Maybe Anya & the Stewart boy met in Limbo and are keeping each other company. If so, I hope she comes back to us soon. And brings the boy as well."  
"Aye, mum, so do i."**

**Anya's Room:**

The kids left the waiting room with James and ventured down a hallway to an ICU room, where James opened the door and held it open for them to come in.

"**This is my sister, Anya. As you know already, my name is James. Our last name is Sobieski. We are originally from Russia, hence the accent, but mum thought it would be better life for us to live in America. We got Green Cards and moved here four years ago. we became citizens a year and a half later. Two weeks ago, Anya was driving home from work when some nut job slammed into her sending her into oncoming traffic, then slammed into the driver's side of her car, slamming her into a coma. If that's what happened to your brother, Miley, then I hope Anya has found him. I hope she comes home to us soon and brings your brother with her. How long has your brother been in surgery?"**

"**For almost four hours. How long was Anya in surgery before you found out if she was going to be alright?"**

"**Six, but it all depends on how extent the victim's injuries are. Anya had a lacerated liver, collapsed lung, six broken ribs, her right arm was broken in six places & her right hip was shattered. She still has to undergo more surgeries to become whole again. Though sooner or later, the hospital is going to realize that we don't have the money to pay for all the bills. Her school has had a couple fundraisers to help pay for the bills, but the doctors say that either we pull the plug, or they discharge her and she dies at home. Mum doesn't want to lose Anya and neither do I, but what choice do we have?"**

"**Okay, so what's with the music that we hear? Where is it coming from?"** Rico asked.**  
"Mum was able to sneak a radio in here & we keep Christian music playing. It's the only music the doctors will allow us to play. The music Anya likes is really hard rock like Seether, Disturbed & Rob Zombie. She's always loved that stuff."**

"**Can't you play **_**Hannah Montana?**_** Does she like that kind of music?"** Lily asked. **  
"Sure. But the doctors are getting on our last nerve and we don't want to piss them off."**

"**Ooh, I know this song & I like it!"** Oliver chimed in as Going Crazy from Plus One came on. That made everyone laugh & for once Rico was being nice. If Jackson made it out of surgery, he figured he should be nice; after all, he was his employee.

After saying hello to Anya, James took the kids back to the waiting room. The police were gone and Mamma Stewart was talking to Miley's dad. James' family was also talking to the Stewart's. After all, the families were linked together by the same guy that had tried to kill their daughter.


	4. Limbo Part 1

Limbo Part 1:

**Limbo Part 1:**

Jackson and the girl were sitting on the ground, talking.

"**So why are you here? And why have I never seen you before?"**

"**My name is Anya Sobieski. I was in a car accident two weeks ago & the police have yet to find the guy that hit me. That's why I was drawn to you. You were hit by the same guy I was. And you're welcome."**

"**For what?"**

"**For bring you to Limbo. If I hadn't, the devil would've been able to take your soul & you would've died for sure. This way, in Limbo, you can stay in a coma and the devil won't be able to take your soul."**

"**Are you a hardcore Christian?"**

"**No, but my mom likes to read the Bible out loud. The part I get out of Limbo is that once in Limbo, the devil can never get to you. You either go into god's hands or wake up. I've been waiting to wake up, but I'm not aloud to yet. You won't be allowed either until this guy is caught. Or so God tells me."**

"**You've met God."**

"**Yes, when I first came here, he came to me, telling me that if any other young persons get hurt because of this guy, that I should bring them to this Limbo."**

"**Wait, there's more then one Limbo in this world?"**

"**Of course silly. God has made more then one Limbo for more then one reason. Right now we are between life and death. We either die when he is caught or we wake up. How long have you been in surgery?"**

"**I don't know. How long were you in surgery?"**

"**I was there for six hours. But every couple days, I go back & they fix me up some more. From the amount of talking we've done, I'd say you've been in surgery for about eight hours. Your injuries must have been extremely extent. Would you like to pop in on your family & friends and see what they are doing?"**

"**You can do that?"**

"**Of course silly. That's also another perk about being in Limbo."**

"**What's such a great perk about being in Limbo except being still alive?"**

"**You get to see your family. At least in this Limbo you do. I've entered other Limbo's to se if they've been able to visit their family and all have said no. I think because we are such special cases that we get to whisper to our friends and family that we are okay. I've entered James' dreams every now and then to tell him that I am okay."**

"**Who's James?"**

"**He's my brother. We're about two years apart. How many siblings do you have?"**

"**I only have Miley."**

"**But, then who are all those people waiting for you to come out of surgery?"** They had walked into the waiting room, where not only Anya's family was but also the Stewarts' & friends.

"**The older woman is my Mama. The brown haired girl is my sister Miley. The blonde haired girl & brown haired boy are Lily & Oliver, Miley's friends. They come over to the house every day. The little boy is my boss's son Rico."**

"**You have a lot of people that care about you. I only wish I could wake up in the hospital next to you."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I overheard the doctors telling my mum & James that if I didn't wake up soon or if the bills weren't paid, they were going to pull the plug and send me home, so I would die at home. Oh Jackson, I don't want to die."**

"**Nobody wants to die, but it happens everyday, all over the world. Can we talk to dead relatives here?"**

"**Of course, but who do you know that is dead?"**

"**My mom died a couple years ago. I want her to tell my dad that I'm in peace and that I've found someone to talk to while in Limbo."**

"**Well you can tell him yourself silly, but if you want her to, you'll have to call for her."**

"**How do you do that?"**

"**Just by calling her name of course, silly. Go ahead and try it."**

"**Maybe later, when my dad falls asleep. I'll visit Miley first. I know Miley will be worried about me the most. Can we go see them now?"**

"**Sure, they're right there."** Anya pointed across the lobby at the Stewarts. She went off to sit by her family, who just happened to be next to the Stewarts. Jackson went to sit by Miley, who was crying on Lily's shoulder. He saw Rico wipe a tear from his face. Oh that would be payback when he woke up. He would get Rico good, about crying of course. Rico had never showed affection for anybody but those that he was in love with.


	5. Out of Surgery

Out of Surgery:

**Out of Surgery:**

Miley, Lily, Oliver, Rico & James had just gotten back from the vending machines when the surgeon came out to talk to Mr. Stewart; they walked in right as the conversation started.

"**How's my son, Jackson?"**

"**He's in recovery at the moment. And we got news that he was the second victim of this guy. The first being Anya."**

"**Yeah, and I still can't believe you guys are willing to let Anya die just because her mum doesn't have the money to pay for the bills!"** Rico said.

"**We didn't exactly say that."**

"**But that's what you said in a nutshell. If I had my dad pay the bills, could she stay in the hospital? And get the same treatment the other patients are getting?"** Rico asked. Everyone was surprised, especially the Sobieski's. They had never expected someone to offer to pay all their bills.

"**I guess so. But now back to Jackson. He has a collapsed lung, which we were unable to repair, we had take his lung. His left arm was broken in eight places, left leg in four, his liver was lacerated, major internal bleeding but we were able to stop it. He slipped into a coma before he got to the hospital. We only know this because of what the ER doctors told us when he was brought up to surgery. Your son will need many more surgeries until he is whole again, as James puts it. He's been put in the same room as Ms. Sobieski, so you won't get lost going to his room. If you have any questions just ask."**

The doctor nodded and left. The kids stayed in the waiting room talking while the adults went to see the two victims. Miley was thinking about something big. Something that could help not only Anya, but Jackson as well.

"**Hey guys, I've got an idea…"**


	6. The Big Idea

The Big Idea:

**The Big Idea:**

"**Rico, James, you two have to swear on life itself you won't tell a single soul what I'm about to tell you. If you do, you'll be laying next to Anya & Jackson. Do you swear?"**

"**We swear not to tell a single person what you are about to tell us."** Rico & James said at the same time.

"**Now what's this big idea of yours, Miley?"** James asked.

"**It has to do with Hannah Montana. I say we let the whole Country know what's going on."**

"**How are you going to get Hannah Montana to do that for you?"** Rico asked.

"**Because I am Hannah Montana. Now you two swore you wouldn't say anything, no matter what, remember."**

"**Miley!"** Lily & Oliver said together.

"**It was pretty obvious that you were Hannah Montana."** Rico said.

"**Rico say what?"**

"**Come on, you both have the same face, and you could pass as her twin. Don't worry; I don't plan on telling anybody. How about you James?"**

"**Anya's going to love you."**

"**You won't tell?"**

"**Of course not, that would be so below me."**

"**Good, then it's settled. We'll have a benefit concert for Jackson, Anya and other victims of this kind of stuff. We'll get singers & artists to show up as well. But it's got to be somewhere near."**

"**Well, what about the beach? Rico's surf shop can donate 75 of the money made that night to this fund we're making up & everyone who wants a ticket will pay for it, but the money will go into the fund."** Rico said.

"**Why just 75?"** James asked.

"**You've never been to Rico's Surf Shop have you?"** Lily, Miley & Oliver asked. James shook his head no, he hadn't.

"**We so got to get you out of this hospital boy."** Oliver said.

"**So let's get a list of all the Artists we want to sing and be at the concert, then get this thing on the roll."** Miley said.

"**We still have to ask our parents first, remember?"** James said.

"**Let my handle my daddy, Rico will handle his for the donations and paying your sisters bills and Oliver, Lily & you will worry about the posters. How do you like that plan?"**

"**Fine by me."**


	7. Talking To The Parents

Talking To The Parents:

**Talking To The Parents:**

Miley walked into Jackson & Anya's room and saw her dad and Mama sitting next to Jackson. Lily, Oliver & Rico were right behind her. They all choked up on seeing Jackson so pale and helpless. It wasn't the teenager that hey all knew and loved. A tear slipped down Miley's cheek as she went to sit next to her brother. Lily, Oliver & Rico were at a loss so they just stood by the wall, between both beds. James slipped next to his sister and started whispering to her.

Jackson had a tube down his throat to help him breathe. His left leg was in a cast and so was his left arm. His face was covered with scratches and bruises from the accident. For a moment, Miley couldn't talk to her father about the upcoming concert, but she knew she had to, for Jackson & Anya's fate. James drew the curtain open to expose Anya's bed. She looked peaceful, laying under a homemade quilt her mum had made for her. Miley brought the subject up.

"**Daddy, Mama, we have something to ask you. If it's okay with James' mum & you guys & Rico's dad, we want to hold a benefit concert for Anya, Jackson and other victims of this kind of stuff."**

"**I think it's a brilliant idea Miley, but what about the secret?"**

"**James & Rico have already sworn that they wouldn't tell a soul."**

"**Or what?"**

"**Or they would end up next to Anya & Jackson. Look, I'm sorry but I had to get them to swear. And Rico seems to think I could pass as her twin anyways."**

"**This isn't something to joke about Miley. But I think a benefit concert would help raise money for Anya's family & other families who've ever had to go through something like this. Where did you plan on holding this concert?"**

"**At the beach; Rico's going to talk to his dad and see if 75 of the income of the night can go to the fund we plan on making up."**

"**And what will you call this new fund?"** Mrs. Sobieski asked.

"**Well we haven't thought about that part yet. It was just a spur of the moment idea. I started thinking about it when I heard what the doctors were planning on doing to your family. Got any ideas?"**

"**How about "The House of God" Foundation? Because Limbo is just another world that God has made for souls to stay while they are in there coma's."** James said.

"**James, you're a genius. I don't think I've ever heard of a foundation quite like that one before. You guys think you can get the posters made up?"**

"**Shouldn't be that hard. We can start at school Monday. Oh, man, what's everyone going to say when they hear about Jackson?"** Lily said.

"**What do you think Lilly? Same thing we did, ****WHAT****!"**


	8. Back To School

Back To School:

**Back To School:**

**Monday:**

Miley, Lily, Oliver & Rico walked into Seaview High School, with the look of glum on their faces. Thor & the rest of Jackson's friends were at the table talking & laughing. The four of them walked up to the kids. Thor looked up and noticed their looks.

"**What's up guys? And have you seen your brother, Miley?"** Thor asked.

"**You guys need to stay sitting down for what we're about to tell you."** Rico said.

"**Since when have you ever cared about Jackson, Rico?"**

"**Since I found out that someone tried to kill him!"** the whole quad went quiet. Even the teachers that were in the quad had shut up. Mrs. Kunckle came up to Rico.

"**What are you talking about Rico?"**

"**It's simple, Mrs. Kunckle. My brother was driving home from school when some nut job slammed into his car, sending him into oncoming traffic, and then slammed into the driver's side of his car, slamming him into a coma. And Hannah Montana is having a benefit concert to help Jackson, Anya and other victims of this kind of stuff."** Miley responded.

"**How do you know Hannah Montana, Miley?"** Ashley asked.

"**See, that's simple as well,"** Oliver stated,** "it was in the newspaper this morning."**

"**Yeah, that's right. The cops aren't getting anywhere, what with one victim about to be kicked out of the hospital because of medical bill problems & another one that just went into the hospital on Friday."** Lily said.

"**And where is this concert going to be held?"** Amber asked.

"**On the beach; Posters will be going up everywhere, soon. Besides I plan on making the posters myself!"** Rico said.

"**So, who's this Anya kid?"** Mrs. Kunckle asked.

"**Her name is Anya Sobieski and she was hit two weeks ago today, driving home from work. Her brother, James, filled us in while we were waiting for Jackson to get out of surgery. It'll be all over the news soon."**

"**And what do the cops think about all this?"** Coop asked.

"**They don't think it's a great idea, but they don't have any new leads. And if it gets people to continue, then what the heck. And it will pay for Anya's medical bills."** Oliver said.

"**How long has she been in a coma?"** Thor asked.

"**Like we said earlier, Thor, two weeks ago, today. So anybody have any ideas for the concert? What should be sold, what should be set up, anything?"** Miley asked.

"**You sure are hyper for someone who just found out her brothers' in a coma."** Coop said.

"**Jackson would've wanted something like this to happen. Besides, our parents are all for it. And my dad is even getting my Aunt Dolly to come up and sing as well."**

"**Dolly who?"** Amber asked.

"**Dolly Parton of course."**

"**You know Dolly Parton!"**

**Tuesday:**

Preparations for the big concert were in affect. The whole school was contributing something. And for once, Amber & Ashley didn't have anything negative to say about Miley & Lily. To everyone's surprise, James came to school with them on Tuesday to help with the preparations. For it would also be benefiting his older sister. The list of performers had gotten even bigger then what it had on Sunday. Amber would be aloud to sing her songs, just because it was so much easier to agree then to fight with Amber & Ashley.

By the time the weekend came around, there was a ton of preparations already on the beach. There were large tents for the food to go. The stage was set up with all the instruments needed for all the performers. And besides, it wasn't only going to be pop music. There would be hard rock, rap, rock, Christian, jazz, orchestra music, classic, new age, country, dance and ethnic folk, Irish, Native American, African, Asian, Celtic, Gypsy, Egyptian, Afghani, Jamaican.


	9. The Bands

The Bands:

**The Bands:**

With the help of Hannah Montana & the publicity that the concert was getting, a bunch of bands had been lining up to sing for the Fundraiser. One big sign hung over the stage announcing the newly named fundraiser for the victims of car accidents and vehicle homicides: **THE HOUSE OF GOD FOUNDATION, because all souls end up in Limbo once they slip into a coma!**

Hotels were already beginning to pack full of concert going people who had the money to buy tickets the money of which was going straight to the fund. Tickets had gone on sale the minute the bands had started saying "Yes" to participating in the fundraiser. Everyone was astonished at how everything was going so far. Seaview High School was a place where people not only went to school during the day, but after school got together to make posters, flyers & all sorts of stuff for the concert. It was turning into one big family, pulling together to help save one of their own, a student critically ill in the hospital. Even the Sobieski's were having fun, finally. James had gotten his mum to leave the hospital for the first time in two weeks. And he was laughing again, something Mrs. Sobieski thought she'd never see again.

So here's a list of all the bands that had signed up for the event:

**Hannah Montana**

**Pink**

**MercyMe**

**Gwen Stefani**

**Tori Amos**

**Nickleback**

**Disturbed**

**Seether**

**Rob Zombie**

**ZOËgirl**

**Jump 5**

**Gaelic Storm**

**Aly & AJ**

**Beyonce**

**Usher**

**Randy Travis**

**Kelly Clarkson**

**Casting Crowns**

**Toby Mac**

**P.O.D.**

**Sean Paul**

**Bryan Adams**

**Petey Pablo**

**Garth Brooks**

**Alabama**

**Dario G. & Vanessa Quinones**

**Sugar Ray**

**Michael W. Smith**

**Plus One**

**Rachel Lampa**

**African Children's Choir**

**Yvonne Chaka Chaka**

**Leanne Rhymes**

**FFH**

**Three Days Grace**

**3 Doors Down**

**Brick & Lace**

**Daechelle**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Loreena McKennitt**

**Young Bloodz**

**All Saints**

**Keisha Cole**

**Moby**

**Drew Sidora**

**Young Joc**

**Orianthi**

**Prima J**

**Super Chicks**

**Jennifer Lopez**

**Evanescence**

**Corbin Bleu**

**Keke Palmer**

**Fatty Koo**

**Lindsay Lohan**

**Ciara**

**Myra**

**Heather Small**

**Celine Dion**

**Natasha Bedingfield**

**Pitbull**

**Mory Kante**

**Angelo Badalamenti & Orbital**

**RES**

**Erica Rivera**

**Sarah McLaughlin**

**Enya**

**12 Girls Band**

**Martina McBride**

**Black Hawk**

**Brandi**

**Joy Williams**

**Nas**

**Crazy Frog**

**Da Beat Boys**

**Jordan Pruitt**

**Rebecca St. James**

**Audio Adrenaline**

**Newsboys**

**Lil' Mama**

**Lil' John**

**Lincoln Park**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Baha Men**

**Belle Perez**

**Cascadia**

**Christina Aguilera**

**Connect Three**

**Creed**

**DJ Sammy**

**Brie Larson**

**Fall Out Boy**

**Finger Eleven**

**Foo Fighters**

**Gaelic Women**

**The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Jars of Clay**

**Delirious**

**Jeremy Camp**

**Steven Curtis Chapman**

**Hillary Duff**

**Jordan Sparks**

**Kelly Price**

**Kid Rock**

**Leona Lewis**

**Mary Chapin Carpenter**

**Dolly Parton**

**Mandy Moore**

**Melissa Etheridge**

**K7**

**Blink 182**

**Missy Elliot**

**Damone**

**Lisa Lavie**

**Mystique**

**Nelly**

**Fergie**

**Nicole C. Mullens**

**Nina Gordon**

**Jimmy Buffet**

**Institute**

**Incubus**

**Lil Wayne**

**Phil Collins**

**Savage Garden**

**Stacy Orrico**

**Susan Agulark**

**Tatu**

**Taylor Swift**

**Timberland**

**Twista**

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**Lil' Kim**

**Flyleaf**

**Shadows Fall**

**Aiden**

**Fightstar**


	10. Limbo Part II

Limbo Part II:

**Limbo Part II:**

Jackson & Anya were sitting in their Limbo when they were drawn out, into open, to another crime scene. They saw what had happened, only this time, their was nobody to bring to Limbo. Both the victims were dead; a teenager about sixteen and her younger brother, about ten. This time, whoever had hit them, when he was caught, he would be charged with 2nd degree man-slaughter and two attempted murders, which was if he and Anya woke up. They went back to their Limbo and this time Jackson tried to contact his mom. Anya waited patiently until Mrs. Stewart came into focus, and then turned away, as if to leave. Jackson stopped her.

"**Anya, this is my mom. Mom this is Anya, she was hit by the same person that hit me and the guy that hit those two kids."** Jackson said.

"**I know, I've looked in on you two since you both entered this Limbo. God has a message for Anya now."**

"**What's the message Mrs. Stewart?"** Anya asked.

"**He wants you to go to your brother. He wants you to place the image of the car accident into your brother's head, only this time, he's going to give you the face of the guy who hit you. Show your brother who hit you and my son. And Jackson, show Miley who hit you and Anya. Put the same images in Miley's head that Anya will be putting in James' head. That is his wish. And I will be waiting her for you two when you have done what God has asked of the two of you."**

"**But how do we put the images in their heads?"** Jackson asked.

"**Same way you dream. Enter Miley's dream and talk to her, only talk to her as if she had been riding in the car with you when you were hit. Make Miley see the guy's face."**

"**But will we wake up when they catch the guy? Or will we go with you Mrs. Stewart?"** Anya asked.

"**Only time will tell. Now go, before the concert begins."**

"**What concert?"** Jackson and Anya asked together, but Mrs. Stewart just smiled and started to fade back to where she had come from. Anya looked at Jackson and shrugged her shoulders.

"**What do you think my mom was talking about? I mean about some concert and all?"**

"**I have no idea Jackson. But we better do what god has asked us to do. Or we might end up on his bad side."  
"Is there a bad side to God? I never thought he had a bad side."**

"**You've never pissed God off, unless you've killed someone. And by the looks of ya, you haven't done that. So let's get a move on. Our siblings should still be asleep. It's around two in the morning in the real time, which would be on Earth. You did know Limbo wasn't on Earth didn't you?"**

"**Of course I did. You said it yourself. We're between life and death right now. We're in some kind of veil between earth, heaven and hell."**

"**That's right. Now, let's go invade our sibling's dreams."**

"**Aye, Aye Captain!"** Jackson said.


	11. Invading Dreams

Invading Dreams:

**Invading Dreams:**

**James' Dream:**

James was dreaming of when they had lived in Russia, when Anya and him had been inseparable. He so wanted to speak to Anya, and somehow his wish came true, because there she was; only he was in her car in America, on the day Anya had ended up in the hospital.

"**Anya, is that you?"** James asked.

"**Yes James it's me. I have a message for you."**

"**What kind of message?"**

"**The police are going to come to you, mum, Mr. Stewart, Miley and the rest of Jackson's family & friends."**

"**Have they finally caught the guy?"**

"**I'm afraid not James. He's hurt another family. Only this time, his victims died. They visited us shortly before going on to God."**

"**How old were they?"**

"**One of them was my age. The other was ten. But that's not why I'm here."**

"**Then why are you here?"**

"**To show you this."** Anya put into motion the image she was to place in James' head. She showed her the guy who'd hurt her, Jackson and the other victims. She showed him as if he had been in the car right next to her. As if James had lived through the car accident and seen the guy's face. Anya showed him every little detail of the car accident, from start to finish, until James woke up screaming.

**Miley's Dream:**

Miley was dreaming about the Christmas Jackson and her got into the hugest fight ever. They had broken their mother's favorite vase after Jackson had run after her yelling, "I'm going to get you squirt". She had laughed in her dream, wishing she could talk to Jackson. And somehow her wish came true, because there he was; only she was in his car on the way home from school, on the day that Jackson had ended up in the hospital.

"**Jackson is that you?"** Miley asked.

"**Yes Miles, it's me. I have a message for you."**

"**What kind of message?"**

"**The police are going to come to you, dad, Mrs. Sobieski, James and the rest of our friends and family."**

"**Have they finally caught the guy?"**

"**I'm afraid not Miley. He's hurt another family. Only this time, his victims died. They visited us shortly before going on to God."**

"**How old were they?"**

"**One of them was my age. The other was ten. But that's not why I'm here."**

"**Then why are you here?"**

"**To show you this."** Jackson put into motion the image he was supposed to place in Miley's head. He showed her the guy who'd hurt him, Anya and the other victims. He showed her as if she had been in the car right next to him. As if Miley had lived through the car accident and seen the guy's face. Jackson showed her every little detail of the car accident, from start to finish, until Miley woke up screaming.


End file.
